shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Overworld (Shantae: Risky's Revenge)
Click on an area in a relevant section to see more info. Map of Shantae: Risky's Revenge Image:ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_main_enlarged.png|Shantae: Risky's Revenge Map poly 10 234 10 479 357 479 357 412 99 416 101 234 Baron_Desert poly 100 235 99 314 191 315 192 235 Pumpkin_Fields poly 191 297 191 247 214 224 214 159 296 159 362 94 362 64 412 64 412 122 388 122 328 182 328 214 299 214 245 268 245 297 Scuttle_Town poly 411 62 411 173 638 173 638 62 Mermaid_Cliffs poly 100 326 100 416 357 415 357 326 Desert_Passage poly 246 272 264 254 338 254 309 286 309 323 199 323 199 298 246 298 Lilac_Fields poly 147 56 147 133 322 133 359 97 359 56 Polyp_Bay poly 309 321 309 286 341 253 283 253 351 185 545 185 545 225 497 276 445 276 410 321 Tangle_Forest The Areas , |totheRight = , |totheUp = |totheDown = |totheCave = |totheWarp = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_harbor.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Scuttle_Town.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Scuttle_Town.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = Docks The show building is here (presumably the Dance Parlor, since it has a stage and the Dance Parlor Lady is right outside. A Stone Golem blocks the path to the right, and the Lighthouse as well as can be found to the left. |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Downtown A Save Guy, Item Shop, Import Room and Sky's hatchery can be found here. |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = Town Gates to the left, to the right. }} . A lot of platform jumping, few enemies. |totheRight = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_riskyshipbattle.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Polyp_Bay.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Polyp_Bay.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = Lighthouse The Lighthouse is where Shantae lives, and where the game begins. A steep cliff prevents progress without the Monkey Form. (Technically the Lighthouse is it's own area.) |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Pits Pits and moving platforms as far as the eye can see. |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = Save Guy |blockName4 = 4 |blockDesc4 = More seaside stuff. A Golden Baby Warp Squid can be found in the water here, in a cave accessible through an upward-leading passage near the bottom left. |blockName5 = 5 |blockDesc5 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName6 = 6 |blockDesc6 = Mayor's Seaside Retreat Where the Mayor spends his time. }} |totheCave = |Image1 = |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Mermaid_Cliffs.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Mermaid_Cliffs.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = A golden baby warp squid can be found in a cave at the bottom left hand corner of this lake. With Mermaid Bubble Shantae can access the game's final area - Sunken Cavern. |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Cliffs and mermaids. |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = Save Guy |blockName4 = 4 |blockDesc4 = Entrance You'll need some Plastic Explosives to get into Hypno Tower. |blockName5 = 5 |blockDesc5 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName6 = 6 |blockDesc6 = Boat House This leaky old dump is where you meet Abner Cadaver and Poe. }} 's Magic Fountain and the third and final Magic Seal. The boss of this place is the spooky Hypno Baron. To gain entrance Shantae must obtain a from the Abner Cadaver and Poe. |fullArticle = Hypno Tower |totheExit = |Image1 = |Image2 = |Image3 = }} |totheRight = |totheWarp = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_fieldflamethrower.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Pumpkin_Fields.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Pumpkin_Fields.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = Nagas patrol these ruins. |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = There's a cave here where a Magic Jam can be obtained. Also you'll need to be a monkey to get up that cliff. |blockName4 = 4 |blockDesc4 = Save Guy }} occupied by Ammo Baron. Each section of desert is connected to the others by a network of caves called . The Monkey Bullet and Elephant Stomp relics are found here. (This is presumably the same desert as in the first game - it's in roughly the same place relative to Scuttle Town.) |totheEast = |totheCave = |totheWarp = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_elephant_desert.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Baron_Desert.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Baron_Desert.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = A series of pits and caves leading to the . A boulder at the right entrance hides a cave with a Magic Jam that requires Mega Pike Ball or Spitfire to access. To the far left there is one final pit that can only be crossed with Monkey Bullet; on the other side is another Magic Jam. |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Ammo Baron Camp Aside from Ammo Baron's tent and an easy Magic Jam to the far left, there's a boulder that leads nowhere particularly interesting. |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = At the top of the 'stairs' to the far left there is a cave where the Monkey Bullet can be obtained, with a bit of fire. |blockName4 = 4 |blockDesc4 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName5 = 5 |blockDesc5 = A bunch of ruins and mummies and pits and things. |blockName6 = 6 |blockDesc6 = Save Guy Who are these Save Guys anyway? Is it the same guy in every place? |blockName7 = 7 |blockDesc7 = To get into Battle Tower, you must have and Ammo Town citizenship. }} and the second Magic Seal. It is also where Shantae first meets Barracuda Joe. To gain entrance Shantae must obtain the from the Ammo Baron. |fullArticle = Battle Tower |totheExit = |Image1 = |Image2 = |Image3 = }} |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_elephant.jpg |Image2 = |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Baron_Desert.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 0 |blockDesc1 = Desert Passage contains a single interesting item - the Elephant Stomp - buried under a boulder in the cave area accessible from . }} in the original game, judging from its location and the excess of scarecrows.) |totheLeft = |totheRight = |totheWarp = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_scarecrows.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Lilac_Fields.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Lilac_Fields.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1 |blockDesc1 = A Heart Holder can be found atop a pedestal here, but you'll need a monkey. |blockName2 = 2 |blockDesc2 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName3 = 3 |blockDesc3 = There's a cave here where Elephant Stomp will allow you to get a Magic Jam. |blockName4 = 4 |blockDesc4 = Save Guy Is this his job, or a hobby, or what? }} |totheWarp = |Image1 = ShantaeRR_ss_-_ds_threelayerforest.jpg |Image2 = RR-BozonMap_-_Tangled_Forest.png |Image3 = |Map = ShantaeRR_-_maps_-_Tangled_Forest.png |MapWidth = |blockName1 = 1a |blockDesc1 = There is no 1A. The bottom left 'corner' of the forest is actually Lilac Fields' save point. |blockName2 = 2a |blockDesc2 = The entrance to the Forest Cave is here. There's also a massive pit that can't be jumped over - you'll have to go 'around' it by jumping deeper into the background and moving past it. Rottytops' place is just to the east. |blockName3 = 2b |blockDesc3 = Nondescript. |blockName4 = 2c |blockDesc4 = The Warp Pedestal is to the east. |blockName5 = 2d |blockDesc5 = A Stone Golem blocks the path to the west. The Save Guy is to the east. |blockName6 = 1b |blockDesc6 = A monkey and an elephant can find some Magic Jam here. |blockName7 = 1c |blockDesc7 = A monkey can find some Magic Jam here. |blockName8 = 1d |blockDesc8 = This odd area resembles both Pumpkin Fields and Lilac Fields more than Tangle Forest. You can find the Coffee Machine to the far left, and there's a Magic Jam under a boulder here, but you're going to need Spitfire, and Monkey Bullet to get it. |blockName9 = 3a |blockDesc9 = Rottytops's Caravan You can get a cute Puppy here! |blockName10 = 3b |blockDesc10 = There's a Magic Jam in the trees, and a Heart Holder in a dark cave under a boulder. |blockName11 = 3c |blockDesc11 = Warp Pedestal Warp to . |blockName12 = 3d |blockDesc12 = Save Guy |blockName13 = 4 |blockDesc13 = To get into Squid Baron's Labyrinth you'll need a Tasty Meal. |blockName14 = 5a |blockDesc14 = Bust open a boulder here to find Coffee Beans. |blockName15 = 5d |blockDesc15 = The Chef Girl's cottage is here. }} 's Magic Fountain and the first Magic Seal. It is also where Shantae first meets and fights the Squid Baron. To gain entrance Shantae must obtain a from the Chef Girl. |fullArticle = Squid Baron's Labyrinth |totheExit = |Image1 = |Image2 = |Image3 = }} 's Magic Fountain. It is also where Shantae first meets Abner Cadaver and Poe. To gain entrance, Shantae must obtain the from Barracuda Joe in . |fullArticle = |totheExit = |Image1 = |Image2 = |Image3 = }} Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Maps Category:Locations